


Bad Intentions

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: When your friend got you into one of Tony Stark’s infamous parties, you would never have guessed in a million years that he’d be interested in you as his girl of the night. When you decide to cut the night short because you weren’t exactly the type to do hook-ups, you realize too late that you made a mistake…
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 185





	Bad Intentions

“How are you, ladies?”

Chelsea elbowed you, bringing your attention to the fact that Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark, had just slid onto the barstool next to yours.

“We’re doing great now,” Chelsea chimed in while you just stared. What? She’d just told _you_ she was ready to leave.

Tony was an exceptionally handsome man. His hazel eyes were warm, a witch’s brew of colors that blended into pure sin. His grin was working on your insides. Yeah, it might also have something to do with the three drinks you’d had already, but you were captivated. You watched him scrub a hand through dark hair threaded with silver, saw his tongue dart out across his lower lip.

“What’s your name?” his gaze was on you, his hand out.

Hell, you were lucky to be here at all. Chelsea worked as a receptionist for Stark Industries. She was the reason you were able to get into this party at all. You never expected to meet the host himself.

_Genius. Playboy. Billionaire. Philanthropist._

Tony Stark was all those things.

You shook his hand, told him your name. He wasn’t subtle about the way his gaze took in your face, then slowly moved over the rest of you. His grin widened when his gaze returned to yours.

_Okay, then._

“I’m Chelsea,” your friend tried to get his attention. “I work for you.”

Tony’s gaze flicked to her and he nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

From what Chelsea told you, Tony’s Iron Man had largely retired from the bulk of the Avenger’s missions, only joining them on ones where his expertise was essential or when it was something that interested him. You’d heard he’d moved back into the Avenger’s compound when Pepper Potts had broken things off with him a few months earlier.

As everyone expected, Tony had gone back to his old ways, frequent appearances in the tabloids and a different girl each night.

With his attention back on you and it was nearly 2 AM, you were wondering if you were being considered for tonight’s girl…

“Chelsea?” Tony’s gaze never left you. “Can I steal your friend here?”

“Sure, Tony,” Chelsea was all smiles. “Which one of us is she going home with? I brought her.”

Tony’s brows shot up at the forward question while you felt your face heat up. Winking at her, he just said. “Me. Be careful going home, Sweetie.”

“You got it,” Chelsea said. Leaning in, she gave you a hug and whispered, “I expect to _hear_ this story.”

You could just stare at your friend as she slung her purse over her shoulder and left you there with Tony Stark.

Then you turned that stare on him.

“Did I _miss_ something?” you asked him, your grip white-knuckled on your nearly empty glass of bourbon. “Chelsea was my ride.”

Tony caught you off guard when he leaned forward to claim your mouth in a soft, sensual kiss. _Oh, God, the man knew how to kiss._ He took his time, didn’t seem to care who saw him do it. When he pulled away your breath was coming fast.

“I’ll be your ride tonight,” he said. He’d been drinking too. The faint taste of whiskey stained his lips. But you could tell he knew exactly what he was doing. “What do you say?”

“Meaning you’ll drive me home?” you wanted to know.

The question didn’t deter him in the slightest. “I’ll _arrange_ for you to be taken home. Sometime tomorrow.”

You huffed out a laugh. He was serious. It was a crazy scenario and one you wouldn’t have expected in a hundred years. Yeah, you were cute. But you didn’t belong on a runway or mingle in the circles this man did.

Tony Stark was propositioning you. He wanted _you_ to be his fuck of the night.

Maybe the fact that you _were_ nobody was what made you appealing to him.

“So by ride…”

Tony hitched his brows at you playfully. “You game?”

Well, that was the question, wasn’t it?

You’d had exactly two lovers in your nearly thirty years and both of those had been relationships that spanned years. You’d never had a hookup. That just wasn’t who you were.

But it was Tony Stark.

He was _Iron Man_. An honest-to-God to Avenger. He was looking for a hookup and nothing else. You’d probably never see him again. 

But you’d remember that night you spent with the gorgeous hero. You’d have a great story to tell those you trusted. It would be the most daring, saucy thing you’d ever done in your entirely safe fucking Mary Jane life.

As long as you took a couple of elementary precautions, what did you have to lose?

Tossing back the rest of your drink, you were going to need it, you nodded.

“I’m game.”

You didn’t imagine the devil had a more beautiful smile than the one Tony hit you with in that moment.

The party was winding down and you hung onto Tony’s arm as he pressed another drink into your hand and said goodnight to those who remained. Steve Rogers had disappeared a while ago though Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson lingered at the pool table, immersed in a game while Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner looked on and chatted with drinks in hand.

When Tony led you by the group, bidding them goodnight, none of them gave you more than a passing glance aside from Bucky Barnes. His blue eyes moved from Tony to you, his gaze more curious than anything else.

Finally, you left the area of the party, allowing Tony to lead you down a sterile-looking hallway and into an elevator where Rhodey held the door for you. His friend _did_ give you a smirk and despite the generous amount of alcohol running through you, you felt for the first time embarrassed to be there.

The ride was short enough, and Tony led you into an enormous suite on the top floor, closing the door firmly behind you both.

Glancing around, you swallowed hard. You’d never seen such a place having come from a middle-class family. Everything was wide open, beautiful, and state-of-the-art.

“Friday, do not disturb protocol,” Tony said, coming toward you.

A disembodied voice replied with, “Yes, boss.”

“Who is that?” you were confused.

Tony plucked the half-empty glass with your latest drink out of your hand, dropping it onto an end table you stood next to.

“My AI assistant,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against him. Close enough to feel the muscles beneath the suit, the hot length of him pressing against you. “No one you need to worry about.”

You laughed when he pressed his mouth to the side of your neck. “For one night, I guess not.”

Tony pulled back to gaze down into your face.

“Don’t be like that,” he told you with a wicked grin. “We’re going to have some fun.”

“Yeah?” you were nervous now.

Pulling off his glasses, he dropped them next to the glass before his other hand reached for yours, lifting it to place it on the dark lapel of his suit coat. You were trembling now.

Tony’s gaze on yours was one of disbelief.

You were ashamed now, both to be there when you weren’t the type of woman he expected and because you were letting him down.

“I’m sorry,” you felt compelled to say. “I’ve, ah… never done anything like this before.”

“Really?”

You’d expected him to be losing patience with you about now. Instead, his hazel eyes lit up.

You nodded. “My New Year’s Resolution this year was to step out of my comfort zone and do something I normally wouldn’t do so…”

Tony smirked at you. “ **That’s seriously one of your New Year’s resolutions?** ”

You nodded.

“Wait, what part of this wouldn’t you normally do?” His grin was infectious. “Spend the night with a stranger? Spend the night with _me_?”

“Both,” you told him, the alcohol still buzzing in your head.

“What’s wrong with _me_?” Tony’s grin didn’t fade.

“Nothing,” you told him, sliding your hands up into his hair. “Nothing at all. I just… I didn’t even count on _meeting_ you.”

“Well, then let’s make this memorable,” he whispered. “Because you’re going to _fuck_ me.”

Tony kissed you again and you were lost to it. His kisses were perfect, addictive. In no time, he’d navigated you both into an enormous bedroom without breaking the kiss once. Only when the bed hit the backs of your legs and he pushed you back onto it, did you focus on anything else.

Tony was on you, more drugging kisses as his hands roamed you freely. Your dress was off in seconds revealing the lacy blue bra and panty set you wore.

With mock disappointment, Tony regarded you. “No red?”

“I didn’t exactly plan on this happening so…”

Again, the play frown. You giggled.

“Thor fan?”

You nodded just to mess with him. “Maybe.”

“Oh, God, please tell me you’re not into Cap,” Tony begged you. “If that’s the case—”

“He’s too old for me,” you explained playfully, having fun with this.

“Yes, he _is_ ,” Tony teased you.

Climbing on the bed, he easily hauled you up to its center and then he was… _everywhere_.

You’d managed to shove his suit coat back off his shoulders but not before he’d worked your bra off you. His hands and mouth were all over your breasts as you unbuttoned the dress shirt that probably cost more than your rent, pulling it open as his mouth worked at your breasts in a way that had your thighs clenching in need.

The high-tech device at the center of his chest with its soft blue light stopped you, your fingers slid over it.

“Not yet,” he whispered, coming back up to kiss you breathless.

Moving your hand to where he needed, you gently gripped him while his hands made quick work of his slacks, yanking them down with his boxers. When your hand came back up to stroke the hot silken flesh of him, his eyes closed as he huffed out an exhale.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered. “That feels… amazing.”

You worked him with both hands as he yanked down your panties, the fabric leaving wet trails down the inside of your legs. That was how worked up you were. His hand slid between your thighs. You cried out as his fingers stoked the ache he’d created, his experienced touch pushing your craving higher. And his fingers slid so easily because of how wet he’d gotten you.

“I’m going to take the scenic tour later,” Tony said less playfully. “I need to get my cock in you.”

You nodded, opening your thighs for him. Tony’s gaze took in your most intimate flesh – no way you’d be flashing yourself at him like this without all the alcohol – and he groaned in want.

_Well then…_

“Go ahead and tap that reactor,” Tony bid you.

Sliding a hand back up to his chest, your fingers tapped the device once.

You jerked in surprise as something slid around his cock, even while it was in your other hand. An ultra-thin membrane covered him. You gazed up, shocked, into his smiling face.

“I’ve got us covered,” he told you even as he took himself from you and began to push inside.

Tony didn’t give you time to think about it. His mouth was on yours as he stretched your inner walls, hard and wide in a way you hadn’t experienced before. All you could do was hang on until he bottomed out inside you, leaving you with a feeling of fullness that was conquering your head. He was hitting places within you that you weren’t even aware of.

Then Tony began to move in a steady, insistent rhythm.

Wrapping your arms and legs around him, you held onto as he proceeded to work you with firm, rapid strokes. His hands slid into your hair as his lips danced over your face, your neck. He drew a chorus of sounds from you that you would have been embarrassed to make if you’d been sober.

He knew how to angle his thrusts to make it feel good. That had a wave of pure bliss rising within you all by itself. When his fingers slid down to play at your clit, you came hard, filling the room with your cries. Somehow, you didn’t know how, he managed to draw your release out, to drown you in it. 

One release bled into another, wringing you out, weak and breathless beneath him.

“I knew you were going to be a _lot_ of fun,” he whispered low in your ear.

The tension in his body grew and you knew he was close. You tightened yourself around him, wrapping your legs around his waist. Tony’s mouth dove down for one of your breasts as his thrusts came harder and faster. When he began rotating his hips in a certain way, he hit your g-spot with each thrust and you shattered again, mere seconds before he did.

Tony rolled to the side, taking you with him until you were sprawled on top of him. Both of you struggled to catch your breath. You tried to enjoy the moment, to relax now. Soon enough he’d be politely trying to guide you out of his suite and back to your normal life.

You knew it was coming.

Both his arms wrapped around you tightly, he pressed kisses into your hair, whispering your name.

“How was that for you, darling?” he asked in the darkness. “This fulfill that New Year’s resolution?”

You nodded. Not sure you could talk. How the hell were you going to be able to walk out of the building to get an Uber after that?

“Not getting shy on me now are you?” he whispered. “I haven’t even tasted you yet… But I’m going to.”

How long did he think you were staying?

Gently easing you onto the bed, he got up and pulled off the condom his reactor had placed on him. He ducked into the bathroom to dispose of it, plucking a robe off the back of the door.

Tony wandered out of the huge bedroom but was back shortly with two glasses of water. Setting one on the bedside table, he helped you to sit and handed you the other, encouraging you to drink.

When you hesitated, he gave you a look. “I didn’t put anything in there if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said with a smirk.

“Not even a potion to make me disappear at dawn?” you teased.

His gaze went from flirty to speculative faster than you could blink.

“Dawn is way too early,” he said, taking the glass back from you when you were done. “Sleep now. You need to rest because I’m going to be ready to go again soon.”

You yawned, stretched. The sex _had_ been good. Maybe…

You didn’t even remember drifting off to sleep.

***

“Tony?” The deep timbre of Rogers’ voice drew him out of his thoughts. “Everything okay?”

“Yep,” he said, listening to Fury drone on about an upcoming mission. The team had been gathered around the glossy table for fucking forty minutes now.

His attention wasn’t on it. No, it was on _you_.

_You’d snuck out on him._

That. _Never._ Happened.

Not to Tony Stark.

Tony had meant to catch a cat nap and then take his time exploring your sweet little body. He had barely scratched the surface of what he’d wanted to do with you, _to you_ , last night.

And you were gone. FRIDAY showed you getting dressed, showing yourself out of the Avenger levels, down to the lobby, ordering an Uber, and leaving him.

Just leaving _him_.

You weren’t his normal hook up. FRIDAY had sent him your details before he’d ever gotten you to his bed. 28 and from a small town on the east coast. You had nice parents, one brother, two cats, a job at a floral shop in the city, and had two long-standing relationships that were traceable. And his AI could trace.

Well, that made sense when he considered how unsure you’d seemed.

That hadn’t been the problem. Tony wasn’t through with you yet. Not by a long shot.

It was irrational because he had a different woman each night when he wanted.

When the meeting was over, he headed for his lab. And it was a frustrating evening. He couldn’t focus on his projects. He didn’t care why Pepper left a message.

_Why the fuck had you just left like that?_

You’d came. More than once. He’d made damn sure of that.

_And, God, you’d felt so good._

Tony had wanted you so much that he’d elected for a quick fuck first, thinking it was just the opening salvo. Thinking you’d be around for him to get his mouth on later, to take apart over and over again.

You’d left a terrible thirst.

Tony paced through his lab as he weighed his options. _Paced._ Him?

Finally, he decided to call the floral shop where you worked. And what do you know? Your boss answered the phone.

Oh, this made it easy, right?

Tony ordered a special arrangement of flowers. When he asked if he could have them delivered to the tower by tonight, there was some hesitation. Until he said he’d not only be glad to pay whatever was asked for the expedite and that he was looking for a vendor for corporate gifts moving forward. That sealed the deal quickly. The floral shop owner’s asking price wasn’t even that impressive.

When he asked for you to deliver them personally? No problem.

Tony got off the phone and smirked.

Now he had some other arrangements to make.

***

“What are you doing back?” Chelsea shot you a shit-eating grin as you walked into Stark Tower’s lobby, passing your friend as she was leaving. “Somebody must have fucked the boss good.”

“Shhhh!” It was bad enough you were back here making a personal delivery to the one hook-up you’d ever had.

A hook-up that you’d snuck out on. A hook-up that just happened to be one of the most powerful men in the world.

“What?” Chelsea’s gaze searched yours. “He must have liked you, right?”

“Chelsea,” you really didn’t want to get into this in the crowded lobby. “Can I tell you about it later?”

“Wait.” Chelsea’s smile faded. “Everything is okay, right?”

“Yes,” you told her. _Aside from the fact that I made a huge mistake last night._ “I just don’t want to be here any longer than I have to be.”

“The sex was bad?” Chelsea wasn’t letting this go.

“No.” That hadn’t been a problem. “I just… I’ll tell you later.”

Chelsea looked confused but she nodded, told you to call her later.

You planned to. But you needed to get out of this tower first. 

You were going to make this delivery as quick as possible. You’d paid for an Uber to get here so you didn’t have to carry the heavy arrangement. You managed to get it to the front reception desk of the tower. The older lady at the desk smiled as she gazed up at the elegant arrangement of lilies, carnations, and violets.

“Hello, dear,” she said with a friendly smile. “Mr. Stark is expecting you.”

“I can’t stay,” you told her awkwardly. “I’m late for something. Can I leave these with you?”

When the lady’s gaze moved to someone behind you, you slowly looked over your shoulder. A couple of really big security guys stood behind you. One of them moved forward to carry the arrangement for you. The other smiled and greeted you by name.

“We’ll escort you to Mr. Stark,” he said formally.

“I can’t stay,” you tried to sound apologetic, but you just sounded scared. “Please let Mr. Stark know I’m really, very sorry.”

“It won’t take long,” the man told you, lightly gripping your elbow and steering you to follow the agent carrying the arrangement to the elevator.

You went along, you were a little afraid not to, wondering what all of this was about.

You’d hooked up with Tony Stark last night. It wasn’t your best idea, granted. And he was… charming, handsome, a great fuck. You had no personal problems with Tony himself.

It just wasn’t who you were. You certainly didn’t mean to offend the man leaving as you had last night. You assumed it happened once in a while and that he’d likely be grateful for it considering how many girls he probably had to have security usher out.

You ended up back on the top level, at the familiar front door of Tony’s suite. Well, best you remembered. You had quite a bit to drink last night.

Today you were cold stone sober and were going to get to deal with your stupid ass mistake.

The security agents ushered you in. Tony sat on the sofa in the wide-open living room you remembered. The glass you’d carried up still sat on the end table where he’d placed it.

“Place that on the table by the window,” Tony directed the agent with the arrangement. “Thank you.”

The man did just what Tony wanted and swiftly left, taking the other agent with him.

Now, you were alone with Tony in his private suite. _Again._

Smiling, he rose from the couch and approached you. Self-consciously you smoothed the simple slacks you wore with a trendy button-up sweater. His gaze swept over you quickly. If he found you lacking, it didn’t show.

“You know you’re prettier this way,” Tony said as he took a step closer. “We need to do something about the clothes, and I like your hair better down. But still…”

You took a step back, not liking the predatory look on the man’s gorgeous face.

“Tony,” you began with a deep sigh. “I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry?” His dark brows shot up. “About what exactly?”

“For last night,” you told him. “I don’t mean that to insult you. I _don’t_. You didn’t do anything wrong and I went with you willingly.”

“Of your own free will?” he asked.

“Yes,” you told him. “But it was a mistake. I’m not… that’s not me. I left because I finally came to my senses and that was probably the wrong thing to do to just leave with no explanation. I apologize. You must have felt…”

Tony grinned at you. You wanted to take that as a good sign, but something didn’t feel right.

“FRIDAY,” Tony announced. “Do not disturb protocol, please.”

“Yes, boss.”

_Yeah, this is not good._

“Tony, I have to go,” you told him, taking another step back. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any upset or insult.”

“I know,” Tony told you, taking a step closer to you.

Then in a heartbeat, he charged at you and you ended up over his shoulder as he briskly made his way back to his bedroom. You fought against his hold but only found yourself slung across his bed again, the eccentric Avenger looming over you looking _way_ too excited for your comfort.

You yelped when you were hauled up the bed by some unseen force, your arms pulled over your head and secured by unseen ties that connected to the headboard somehow.

You weren’t sure how. Using some technology that you’d never seen before.

“Please, don’t do this,” you begged him with your heart slamming in your chest.

Tony held up his hands defensively. “I’m not going to do anything to hurt you. Promise.”

“What?” You didn’t understand. “I left because… I didn’t want to do this anymore. I’m not… I don’t do hook-ups, one-night stands… I’m so sorry.”

Tony shrugged off his suit coat and dropped it to the floor as he toed off his shoes. Then he climbed up on the bed towards you.

“You’re a good girl,” Tony said with a sly grin. “I understand.”

That didn’t make you feel any better.

“Then you’ll let me go?” you asked hopefully, trembling in your bonds.

Tony’s lips pressed into a line as he shook his head. “Afraid not. Maybe I’ve decided that a good girl is exactly what I want right now.”

_He couldn’t be serious._

“I don’t consent to this,” you tried, fighting against your bonds with little success.

“That’s funny,” Tony walked on his knees to you, coming to a stop by your side. “You just said in my living room not three minutes ago that I didn’t do anything wrong and that you went with me willingly.”

_Fuck._

Tony carefully began stripping you. Pulling off your shoes, your slacks.

“And when I asked if you were here of your own free will,” Tony’s hands slid up to the buttons of your sweater and he straddled you at the same time, weighing you down. “You said yes. FRIDAY can play it back for us.”

_Oh, my God._

“And several members of the team, the Avengers, saw you leave on my arm last night,” Tony reminded you as he yanked open your sweater, unhooked the front of your bra and pulled it open to put you on display. “Any questions?”

Tears were seeping from your eyes and you shook your head in denial.

“You said you weren’t… weren’t going to hurt me,” you managed to get out.

“I’m not,” Tony swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Then he was moving between your thighs.

When you went to try to kick him away, the same type of bonds holding your wrists snaked up the bed to capture your ankles, pulling your legs wide.

Taking his time, Tony wrapped his arms around your thighs and got face to face with the most private part of you. He paused to pull off his glasses but then he went right back to where he was. You struggled to get away from him, but you had very little room to move.

“Not going to hurt you,” Tony whispered, pressing light kisses along the inside of your thigh. “I’m going to eat you out like I promised last night.”

To make his point, he licked a stripe up your quivering sex. The swipe of his tongue soothing the slight soreness left from having sex with him last night.

“And then I’m going to make you come until you never think about leaving me again,” Tony said in all seriousness.

Pressing his mouth into your pussy, Tony claimed you with his mouth slowly and easily like he had all the time in the world. You fought to get any of your limbs free, to break out of his hold but his technology held you fast. More frustrated tears leaked from your eyes.

As much as you fought not to react to his ministrations, he had you howling in minutes between his tongue that lashed your clit with soft swipes that threatened your sanity and his devilish fingers that slid in and out of you, working your g-spot until you came once, twice…

“Please,” you begged, not recognizing your voice anymore as he patiently worked you, his fingers and mouth pushing you up on that wave again. You weren’t sure you’d still be conscious once you rode it.

You were on the edge of another powerful release when Tony stopped, pulled his fingers free of you, moved his mouth away. Your clit throbbed, your channel ached. Spikes of pure lust were shooting through your body like an electrical current and you were spread out for him like a dinner buffet.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tony licked his lips before moving to remove his own slacks. He wore nothing beneath them and his cock was ready, swollen red and standing at attention.

You were dying for it in the state you were in.

Tony knew it too, his smoldering hazel eyes drank you in as he paused between your spread legs.

“Beg me,” he demanded.

You shook your head. His grin widened as he took himself in hand and began to slowly stroke himself. Your gaze darted after the movement and he looked downright triumphant.

You were scared. You didn’t have control of your own body. It wasn’t lost on you that the man could do anything he wanted with you right now and he’d made sure you were needy and shaking on his bed. He wanted to fuck you. Maybe if you played along, let him have what he wanted, he’d let you go after.

He already had a recording of you saying you were there of your own free will.

“Please,” you begged him, watching the excitement in his face grow. “Please fuck me. Please… I need you.”

“Daddy,” he whispered. “Say it.”

Your heart lurched in your chest.

_Fucking really?_

“Come on,” he whispered. “Say it for me.”

You blew out an exhale, blinking back tears.

“Please, Daddy,” you whispered, “please fuck me… I need it so bad…”

The last part hadn’t been a lie. When Tony had climbed over you, pushed inside you, your body stretched to make room for him. You remembered him filling you completely from last night, your body in its current state craving him.

Tony rode you hard, stealing kisses from your lips, teasing your breasts with his mouth as his hips pistoned into you in a hard, driving rhythm. You kept begging him for release. You begged him by name. You called him Daddy. The need to come seared your entire body until finally, you felt Tony tensing above you, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as he neared his own release.

Tony cried your name out as he pushed himself into you, unloaded inside you and your came apart around him. The level of pleasure he’d pushed you to had been unfamiliar, left you fading on the bed beneath him. You were so out of it, you didn’t realize the bonds holdings your arms and legs had released. You weren’t aware that Tony had tucked you under the covers, smiling lovingly as you curled on your side asleep.

_Much better._

Tony curled up behind you, the simple joy of just holding you a need that he didn’t know he had. Tenderly he brushed a lock of your hair off your damp forehead, smiling.

“I’m going to keep you,” he decided at that moment.

But for now, you needed to sleep.


End file.
